frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Solonor Thelandira
, , | favored weapon = “Longshot” (longbow) | worshipers = Arcane archers, archers, druids, elves, rangers | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation Solonor Thelandira (soe-loe-nohr theh-lan-dih-ruh) is always in pursuit of quarry, and he rarely remains in one location for very long. Unlike many hunters, the Great Archer stalks prey only out of concern for the overall balance between the species and to destroy evil-doers, particularly the drow. His serious, sometimes grim, demeanor reflects the difficulty he faces in forging a workable compromise between the competing forces of civilization and wilderness, instinct and knowledge, and savagery and domesticity. Solonor’s word is his bond, and his pledge is never given lightly. Solonor does not close to do battle with an enemy, but tracks and pursues instead, firing arrows from a never-empty quiver. Clergy and Temples The church of Solonor is a disparate one, with little communication among groups of clerics except to exchange information. Solonor’s clerics serve as scouts and archers in elven armies, as bowyers, fletchers, archery instructors in elven settlements, and as hunters and providers for far-flung rural communities. Among those Fair Folk who largely eschew the trappings of civilization, members of Solonor’s clergy preside over initiation ceremonies into adulthood. Hawkeyes serve the Great Archer by working to maintain the balance of nature. Solonor’s clerics are deadly enemies of those who worship Malar or Talos, and they often join forces with those who serve Rillifane Railathil in order to exterminate followers of those evil gods whenever they make their presence known. Clerics and druids of Solonor pray for their spells whenever the moon is highest in the sky during the day. Solonor’s faithful generally eschew frivolous celebrations, considering them unnecessary distractions to the tasks at hand. Once per lunar month, under the soft light of the full moon, the Great Archer’s faithful assemble to give thanks for the skills Solonor has taught and the bounty thus provided. Hunters sacrifice hunting trophies that cannot otherwise be employed, and unbroken arrows engraved with the symbol of Solonor are fired into the sky to poke holes I the firmament and allow the light of Solonor’s teachings to shine forth on his people (these arrows are never fired in a direction that would cause them to fall where they might hurt someone, including straight up). Each Shieldmeet, known to the Fair Folk as the Day of Corellon’s Peace, the followers of Solonor assemble to compete in great archery meets. The winner of such contests are said to receive Keen-Eye’s blessing. Many clerics and druids multiclass as arcane archers or rangers. History and Relations with other deities Like others of the elven pantheon, Solonor reports to Corellon and gets on well with the rest of the Seldarine. Other allies include benevolent nature deities and Silvanus. His greatest foes are Malar and Talos, followed closely by Lolth. Dogma Walk in harmony with nature and oppose the efforts of those who disturb her delicate balance. Preserve the wild places fro excessive encroachment, and work with those who would settle the land to preserve the beauty that first attracted them. Hunt only for sustenance, culling the old and the weak from the herd so that all species may prosper. Like an arrow in flight, it is difficult to arrest the consequences of an action. Choose your targets carefully, for an ill-considered action can have a long reaching impact. See Also * Thelandira Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Elf Deities